


When It Rains (There's A Rainbow)

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rain, Reflection, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), also this is a weird mash of book and show, because i only really know the book, bookshops, but the ship is there, its not very ship centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Aziraphale reflects on the Ineffable Plan, and thinks about the things he loves and the things he hates.He thinks about rain, and Crowley, and God.He thinks...maybe it's going to be okay, after all.





	When It Rains (There's A Rainbow)

Aziraphale’s bookshop was always at its best when it rained.

The insulating bookshelves, the subtle vanilla of eroding glue binding page to spine, the diminuendo of pattering on the glass windows as the shop wove itself deeper into its own labyrinth.

He loved it. Every last, fragile, detrimentally human bit of it.

He loved the way the cooler air raised the steam off his tea into a spiral.

He loved how the water carved rivulets into the speckles of dirt on the windows, like little streams of quiet lightning.

He loved the quiet, and the calm, and he loved the peace he was afforded in those gentle moments, because peace was so heart-breakingly rare, in his no longer inevitably Apocalypse-riven world.

The ineffable plan; as broken and discarded as Aziraphale himself.

Aziraphale was at his worst when it rained.

The nagging voices in the back of his mind, rioting their way forward in the timeless time of the liminal seconds between each raindrop falling, hiding inside the echo between falling and running on the ground.

He hated it. Every cold, blessed, God-given part of it.

He hated the way it reminded him of Eden, of his wing sheltering a demon who was so peculiarly kind.

He hated how it fuelled his conscience, picking him apart until nothing was left but the foolish angel who gave up his fiery sword, because his allegiance was so deeply skewed.

He hated the guilt, and the noise, and he hated the fear that seized him in those frenzied moments, because fear was too familiar a taste, in his no longer friendly humanity-loved world.

The ineffable plan. Not so ineffable, when it came down to it, after all.

And yet, the world was still here, and God was still sending the rain, and ending the Apocalypse, and forgiving and loving and gilding the feathers of angels and demons alike.

But the world wasn’t his anymore.

It never had been, truly, but he had found his place in it. He had known his part, in the ineffable plan, and then his part in breaking it.

Now, without a framework in which to live, or from which to rebel, he was lost. Without even the ability to fall for his troubles. Though on reflection, falling for his troubles was what had put him here in the first place. Where his troubles held a particular, lithe, sinuous form.

He saw his face in the glass. Unchanged. Just as it had always been.

This rainy Sunday, when he felt like he no longer belonged to the world, it was all still so absurdly normal he almost couldn’t bear it.

But perhaps that was the point.

Perhaps, in this normality, was his redemption.

Because, after all, the ineffable plan was ineffable. It was always going to come to pass, which meant that perhaps it was always going to fail.

Because true ineffability would know that he would be weak, that he would give his sword and his heart. That he would love the humans, as God did. Love demons, as God did.

Love the world. As God did.

Perhaps the world was always meant to be saved.

Perhaps he was always meant to save it, by his demon’s side.

Perhaps it was all as God intended.

And as the rain still fell, and the earth still turned, and the sun lit a rainbow in the sky, he felt his heart finally rise.

In the ineffable plan, there was always a place for love.

Ascension.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. New here! Hope this is enjoyable. This is a mashup of book and show, except I don't know the show well. I tried! It's for a prompt for a friend.
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul <3


End file.
